


Morning Affection

by Hashtagmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashtagmavin/pseuds/Hashtagmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ryan love lazy mornings, but they love each other more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Affection

**Author's Note:**

> A really short and sappy Freewood drabble that I’d written months ago. Is it terrible? Probably.

Gavin always wakes up first.

Ryan’s always known this ever since they’d first spent their night with one another. The trait has not faltered once in all of their relationship, not even since they’d moved in together.

So, it isn’t much of a surprise when he’s woken up by his boyfriend and he isn’t exactly complaining about it either. Gavin being the first thing he sees every morning has been one of the greatest privileges so far in their relationship.

Gavin’s wake up calls fluctuate between extremely sweet and extremely irritating.

Some days Ryan will be woken up to Gavin bouncing tirelessly on the bed, roughly shaking his shoulders, or just plain yelling at him to wake up already.

But others days it’s more peaceful. Ryan has to admit that he prefers this option, as many would. It can consist of anything from sweet things being whispered into his ear in the dead silence of morning, tentative kisses being pressed to his face, or the pads of fingers running down his cheeks.

Which is what he’s experiencing now.

He slowly drifts into consciousness, the feeling of something moving across his face so softly that it’s barely even touching his skin. He immediately recognizes it as Gavin’s fingertips, and it’s confirmed before he even opens his eyes.

The movement stops, as Gavin appears to have realized his lover has woken up. It doesn’t take long for him to continue anyways though, not letting the small disruption interrupt his… whatever he’s doing.

Slowly dragging his finger across every surface of Ryan’s face, not even looking him in the eyes as he does so. Just quietly studying every feature and fault on his boyfriend’s face, not even acknowledging that he’s stubbornly refusing to open his eyes.

Ryan smirks at him, bringing up a hand to brush Gavin’s wandering one away from his face.

"What are you doing?" He murmurs, face softening as the desire to fall back asleep still lingers in his groggy post-awake brain.

"Nothing, just… admiring, I suppose," Gavin whispers, still studying every crease that graces his lovers face. Every freckle or inconsistency that makes him up to be the physically attractive person that he is.

"Admiring what? My just-woken-up morning face?" Ryan questions, clearly amused, not actually expecting his playful mock to be the genuine answer.

His eyes are closed, still trying to squeeze in some amount of rest before they start their day. Gavin is like his own personal alarm clock, but better. The overpriced ones from Wal-Mart may be more accurate and precise, but they don’t wake him up with soft whispers of “Good morning, love.” Or gentle kisses being pressed to every patch of skin on his face. Or blowjobs.

They might actually be worth buying if they woke him up in those ways.

No, Gavin is  _definitely_  better than an alarm clock. Even on days like this where he irresponsibility decides to lay in bed for a few extra minutes rather than wake them up for work like he should be doing.

Ryan peeks an eye open to make sure that Gavin hasn’t fallen asleep too, but the boy is still laying there. Resting his head against his arm as he stares at the man in front of him with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes.

"I’m admiring your beautiful face."

Ryan just rolls his eyes, “Don’t flatter me.”

"You deserve it though," Gavin murmurs, "You deserve all the praise in the world."

"Did that sound as cheesy saying it out loud as it did in your head?" He questions, opening both eyes to express his amused and playful disapproval.

"Even worse," Gavin grins.

And Ryan can’t help but admire Gavin’s own face. The stubble that decorates his jaw, always scratching against his own whenever they kiss. His hair that’s always messy and unkempt, only able to be described with the term bed-head, but he knows that it’s purposely styled like that. Regardless of how much it makes him look like a runaway member of a teenage boy band. The disorderly locks are currently swept over his eyes and pressed against the pillow, making it look even more disheveled. Ryan’s always preferred it like this though, it always adds to his boyish charm, causes him to look even more handsome in the morning light that’s tentatively peeking through their curtains.

The smile that graces his face because of this tender and sweet moment. Both at how appreciative he feels to be waking up next to his boyfriend and how absurdly cheesy it all his.

His eyes, and how they’re always so full of the deep emotion that he always feels. Gavin always  _feels_  with such passion.

Ryan can’t recall a time ever seeing the man looking bored or dull eyed unless its for a script or comedic effect. Any emotion he feels is one he feels so strongly and passionately, and it always shows on his face. Nobody else may notice it, but Ryan does, and he basks in the sight of seeing Gavin so expressive in his facial habits.

Whether he’s expressing happiness, joy, annoyance, fear, or desire. It’s so easy to tell exactly what he’s thinking at such a time. It’s always so purely written across his face that Ryan’s pretty sure that it could be it’s own full length hardcover novel.

And right now its so clear that it’s almost smacking him in the face.

The pure adulterated love that makes up his entire expression at this exact moment.

From the facial studying he refuses to break his lazy morning concentration on, his half lidded eyes, and the adoring smile on his face.

As if to prove Ryan’s theory correct, Gavin lets out a loud yawn and shuffles himself closer. He burrows his face as far into Ryan’s chest as he can, mumbling out a tired, “I love you so much.”

Ryan just smiles, lifts a hand to rest into his boyfriends hair as he closes his eyes again.

"I love you too."

Who cares if they’re a little late for work.


End file.
